One Day At A Time
by LionshadeSC
Summary: While Drakken and Shego become closer 'friends', Shego gets a letter from her brothers, a letter about the death of a family member. Thrown into a fit of grief, Drakken needs to step up so his sidekick won't bottle up her feelings. she just might explode xD set before Graduation. oneshot


"Shego! Hurry up and bring the popcorn over! I'm ready to start this shin-dig!"

The green sidekick rolled her eyes as she brought the steaming bag. Her blue boss Drakken sat on the couch, excitedly holding a bottle of pop in one hand as he sat before the glowing TV screen. Shego handed him the popcorn bag as she took a place next to him another square cushion away. "Okay, lets hurry up and get this movie over with."

"Oh, don't pretend like you don't like this Shego; I know you do," he taunted humorously, pressing a button so the DVD player transported the DVD in.

Every Friday after karaoke the two would butter up some microwave popcorn, rent a movie and spend the night together to cool down the stress from the week. They exchanged weeks in who decided which movie to pick. This week: Drakken's turn. He chose the hottest, newest action movie that just got out, which didn't really bug Shego; she would have chosen the same one. Her pretending not to like it only added up on her cool-meter.

All for pride.

"Ready Shego?" the blue man asked excitedly, dark eyes shining.

"Yeah, whenever you are doc," she responded, curling her legs out from under her.

He played the movie, watching the screen with bright, eager eyes. Shego watched his expression for a moment, (her being amused) before starting as he informed, "Oh, and there was something in the mail for you today. I forgot to tell you."

Shego looked at him. "Mail? For me?" She sounded disbelieved.

Drakken didn't look to her, only popped more popcorn in his mouth. "Yeah, don't remember who it's from though." He held out the steamy bag. "Want some?"

"No I'm fine. Where's the letter?"

Her boss pointed at the table, where a small stack of envelopes lay. Shego jumped up, walking quickly to the table. She suspected it would be another bill from some company demanding money. Her eyes widened with surprise as she read the return address. In an instant, her eyes narrowed down spitefully.

Drakken glanced over to her, suspicious as she didn't respond or react to the letter. "Who's it from, Shego?"

"My . . . brother," she whispered, tearing off the top. Her small hands dug into it, pulling the letter out. Written in ink, there were several splotches on it, as if it were raining as he wrote it.

"'Dear Shego," she started off quietly, her voice trailing off as she scanned it.

Drakken rolled over so he lay over the arm of the couch, smiling playfully. "Ooo is it from your long lost lover of which you never speak?"

He expected a plasma ball to be thrown at him for that taunt, or a snide comment in return, however he only got a big whop of silence. Drakken stared at his employee suspiciously, watching with narrowed eyes as her shoulders sunk, something within her deflating.

"Shego?" he asked carefully, watching her in concern. "What is it?"

It took a few moments for her to respond. "Yeah, just him asking if I can come home. Whatever that means." She stuffed the letter in her sweats pocket, her arms trembling slightly. She released a quiet sigh. "You know, Doc, I'm a little worn out from today. Mind if I call it a night?"

Drakken looked crestfallen. "Aww but _Shego_! I've been looking forward for this one and it's no fun watching it by yourself!" He made a pouty face.

Shego stretched out her arms, feigning exhaustion. "Well we can watch it tomorrow then. I'm going to get some shut-eye. 'Night boss."

"'Night," he responded dully, watching her back as she practically trudged to her room. Her steps seemed sluggish, her shoulders slumped in a sort of sadness. Drakken stared suspiciously as her hands struggled to open the door. When she did, she seemed almost like a robot, unable to put feeling in her movements.

Drakken felt uncertain as he lifted himself from the couch, tiptoeing to the door. He pressed his ears against the wood, listening quietly. After hearing nothing, he closed his eyes, waiting.

From within, he heard a quiet sobbing.

Shego. Crying.

Nuh- _uh_! D:

The blue man felt dread fill his heart. He placed a hand on the doorknob, feeling like he should jump in, run to his employee and demand to know if she was okay, but the other, more sensible part of him said he should just wait until she calmed down a little. Then when she felt more presentable he could calmly come in and politely question what lay heavy on her mind.

Of course, the more sensible part of him didn't have a strong hold in his subconscious.

Overcome by concern, Drakken boldly entered the room. "Shego! Shego are you okay? Are you hurt? What's wrong!"

A green tinted face, colored by blush, lifted to look at him. Tears watered high in her eyes, spilling down her cheeks. Drakken stared in shock, overcome by this wave of emotion from his employee.

When she lay sight on him, Shego instantly contorted from grief to rage. Her hands balled into fists, green plasma growing like flame in her palms. "What, are you doing, _in my room_?!"

Drakken yelped, jumping from the room hastily as a neon green plasma ball rocketed at him. He hid next to the door frame, heart pounding in fear. "I- It's just that I heard you crying and I thought something was wrong-" he started, calling out to her.

"_Nothing is wrong_!" she yelled protectively, obviously lying. Her voice cracked a little at the end.

Drakken felt uncertain, "But, was it something in that letter? What did it say?"

"_Nothing_!" she yelled, a pillow flying out her room. "Just leave me alone!"

The blue man flinched, eyes hurt as he gazed into her room. "Shego, whatever's going on, you can tell me. I won't tell anyone else. I promise."

Silence met his plea. Peeking his head in between the door frame, he carefully asked, "So can I come in?"

Sharp green eyes glared at him. She curled her knees close to her chest. "Fine. Fine. Come in. Come play Dr. Phil on me."

Still uncertain, Drakken hurried in, taking a place on the floor by the bed. She looked to him with a raised eyebrow as he gave her questioning signals with his eyes. Rolling her own eyes, Shego patted a part of the bed next to her, giving him permission to come up with her.

Drakken eagerly jumped up, sitting close to her. Concern instantly took over his features. Looking to her carefully, he spoke in a soft, gentle tone, "So what's up?" he asked cautiously. "Is it whatever the letter said?"

Shego rubbed her eyes, getting rid of the excess tears. "Yeah, yeah it was the letter."

Compelled lightly by curiosity, Drakken asked, "What did it say?"

The green woman looked down, her heart jolting in pain as she recalled her brother's writing. "My father, he had a heart attack."

Drakken considered placing an arm around her shoulder, hesitating when he remembered who he was talking to. Instead he asked in concern, "Is, is he-?"

"Dead," she muttered, her eyes downcast to the floor. She fingered a pattern on her wrist, doing her best to distract herself from this awkward, grieving moment. Her eyes squeezed shut, heart flinching with hurt. She relaxed one leg over the side of her bed, twisting a single finger through her hair. "Dead as a doornail," she muttered, eyebrows hard in a glare, as if she were mad at her father for dying.

Still uncertain, he gently touched his shoulder to hers as he leaned in slightly. "When's the funeral?"

"Monday, but I don't have that day off so I'll-"

"Don't be stupid Shego. You can go to your father's funeral. I'm an evil scientist, not a savage maniac."

Shego didn't look at him. Tears choked her voice as she said, "I don't know if I can-"

"Hey." he placed a careful hand on hers now, more confident as he carefully pressed himself closer to her. "It's okay. I'll go with you."

(**)

Mego, Hego and Wego(s?) stood around the hole as their father's body was lowered into the pit. Tears blurred all their eyes, falling down their faces in the bright sun of the afternoon. Of course when there were most funerals, it would be raining, but reality can hit hard.

"Did you hear from Shego?" one Wego asked softly to his counterpart.

"Nothing," the other answered back quietly, eyebrows lowered down in sadness.

"Do you think she got the letter?" the first Wego questioned.

Mego sighed out through his nose as gentle as he could, his voice coming out in a low whisper as he interrupted the twins' convo, "She probably did. And you know, she's probably here."

The other three blinked at him, Hego sighing out carefully. "Yes, no doubt she's here somewhere, probably watching us right now." He looked around, blinking his eyes against the harsh sunlight. "Out there, hiding where she won't be spotted by us. Shego always did like to hide."

(**)

The green, plasma Shego watched the scene from her spot in a tree right over the grave site. Silent tears dripped down her face as the shade covered her, concealing her presence from the other funeral attenders. Drakken sat beside her on the same branch, his hand placed on hers for comfort (also for support in case he slipped and fell. It would be like him).

Realizing she was crying, Shego hurriedly wiped the tears away, heart beating rapidly. She spied her family. Hego hugged her mother close, giving her some kind of comfort. The twins held hands while Mego crossed his arms over his chest in an act of security.

They didn't need her.

Shego sighed out softly, wiping her eyes again. She glanced to Drakken, who continued staring at the funeral scene before him. He felt her eyes on him. Looking up, he blinked in her direction. His dark eyes softened tenderly as he gave her hand a gentle squeeze, "Ready to head home?"

"Yeah. All this sappy stuff is making me sick," she said as nonchalantly as she could, lifting herself to her feet.

Drakken stood up with her, hand holding hers tightly as they loaded back into their ship.

(**)

Watching her mournfully as they entered the lair, Drakken sighed softly. Shego meandered to the couch, collapsing on it without so much as a peep. He studied her quietly, eyebrows arching in a pitiful expression. He couldn't empathize with her; he never had a real family, not one that understood him anyway. Mom always saw what she wanted to instead of seeing who he really was. Dad-wise, Drakken never knew him. He didn't have any friends growing up, only making enemies. Turning evil only made it worse. As a villain you were always alone.

Until he met Shego.

She became the only person in his life who would stick by him when he couldn't get past his obstacles, the only one who helped him in sticky situations. Yeah she might 'abandon' him now and then, but he knew in the end, she would always return to him.

The only person he could care about was her.

In this thought, Drakken walked carefully towards her, boots hardly making a sound on the ground as he sat next to her feet on the couch. Her eyes didn't see him as she gazed at her boots, eyes red from crying.

"Shego?" he asked cautiously. "Are you okay?"

He saw her mouth start to open, prepared to fire back with a witty, nonchalant answer of what happened, but for the first time, no comprehended words came to her. Her mouth hung open in suspended silence.

Shego found she couldn't lie to him.

Tears burst from her eyes, streaming down her cheeks in a waterfall. She covered her face with her hands, embarrassment covering her features as she began to bawl. Drakken flinched back at the response, but he chose right as he pulled her close into his arms, his hold firm.

"I ca- I can't believe he's gone!" she sobbed into him, her arms curled into his chest.

Placing a careful kiss on her skull, Drakken rested his head on her hair. "I know," he murmured.

Shego moved her arms around him, holding him in a tight hug. "How, how will I go on?"

"Like we all need to," he replied faithfully, brushing his hand along her forehead, drawing a strand of green-tinted hair from her face, "one awful day at a time."


End file.
